


Triangle and All

by adoritotree (AlgaLenn)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Billdip Festival, Billdip Week, Demon Bill Cipher, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Weirdmageddon, Valentine's Day, stupid gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgaLenn/pseuds/adoritotree
Summary: Bill tries to take Dipper on a perfect, normal, human date and things don't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little thing I wrote for the BillDip Festival. Hope you enjoy!

It’s Valentine’s Day and Bill Cipher is sitting alone at the edge of a cliff overlooking Gravity Falls. His boyfriend is probably back in the Mystery Shack, refusing to answer Mabel’s questions about how his date went as if she wouldn’t be able to figure it out by the state of the human’s clothes.

Would Dipper go as far as dumping him because of this? No… No, right?

Bill grabs a rock from the floor and throws it towards the city and their stupid citizens. He wishes he could just erase it from existence… Then again, that’s what got him into this mess in the first place, though he will never admit out loud that he’s the one to blame.

 

Bill didn’t want any of this. He planned a wonderful evening for him and Dipper, everything was going to be perfect but… Nope, he had to go ask Mabel Pines for advice, of course, he had.

Can you blame him though? He  _ knows _ he has no experience when it comes to human relationships and courting rituals, so he simply wanted to make sure he wouldn’t fuck it up! And according to Mabel, his plan sucked and he needed to change the whole thing. 

So they spent most of yesterday planning and throwing away all of Bill’s ideas to end up with a Mabel-approved date. The same date that has ended in disaster and in Bill running away from the small town to avoid his boyfriend’s anger.

It was okay at first. Bill appeared at the Mystery Shack’s door to pick up Dipper in his usual suit -since Mabel told him that would be appropriate enough to wear for the date- and together they headed to Gravity Fall’s only fancy restaurant. 

On the way there, Bill was his usual self! 

For the most part… 

He didn’t make any jokes that involved torture or gore, which was something he was used to doing and he didn’t really think Dipper minded about that sort of stuff since his boyfriend had never said anything to him in the past about it. Buuuuuuut… Mabel had told him it was actually a big no-no, so he practiced his restraint and just talked about the weather and asked Pine Tree about his week working at the shack and with Ford, about his human friends and what went on around town… Things Bill wasn’t usually interested in.

But other than that he was still happy to be spending time with Pine Tree and his boyfriend seemed happy too, as they walked the long way to the restaurant. Maybe a bit confused about Bill’s sudden interest in the little details about his everyday life, but also  _ happy _ that Bill  _ was _ showing that interest. 

Making Dipper happy, seeing him smile, seeing him excited about the stuff he was talking about, was something Bill loved. Dipper was adorable when he got too excited and that was one of the reasons why he had taken an interest in the human. Bill counted that as a win, as a sign that Mabel was right! So the demon had high hopes for the rest of the date.

Of course, all of that changed as soon as they walked into town. 

Bill knew the townsfolk weren’t really fond of him… It was to be expected, he had tried to destroy the place… To this day he wasn’t sure if  _ everyone _ survived his little party… But that had happened a decade ago! So Bill just wasn’t expecting them to start talking behind Dipper’s and his back as they saw them walk by… He wasn’t expecting to… 

No, okay, he  _ was _ expecting them to give  _ him _ bad looks, he  _ was _ prepared for that. There was a reason why he started avoiding the town when Dipper and he started dating. What he  _ wasn’t _ expecting was for them to look at  _ Dipper _  that way. He wasn’t expecting to hear some people say stuff about his boyfriend, someone they used to consider a  _ hero _ .

Dipper didn’t seem aware of any of that though, so the demon did his best to ignore the attitude towards them and make it to the restaurant without setting anything on fire.

The restaurant though? The restaurant was what made it unbearable for Bill.

They made it inside, they were lead to their table, they were handed the menus… But the whole time, Bill could tell they weren’t welcomed there. Or more like  _ Bill _ wasn’t welcomed there, but since Dipper was with  _ him _ he wasn’t welcomed either.

Again, Bill did his best to ignore it, but the air around them was tense and he could tell Dipper was starting to feel it too, he wasn’t comfortable in the restaurant either.

And then some random guy had,  _ really loudly _ , asked why they were there and started saying stuff like ‘he can make anything appear, go have dinner somewhere else’ and ‘your demon pet isn’t welcomed in town, Pines, you should know that by now’.

Bill lost it.

He stood up and turned to face the stupid human who had dared speak up what everyone else was most likely thinking. He made blue fire appear on both his hands and dared the guy to say that again to his face, dared to call him a  _ pet _ again.

Of course, the human couldn’t. He mumbled something and started shaking in fear as he took a couple steps back, but Bill wasn’t going to let it go so easily. He couldn’t… That was always his problem. So he threw a ball of fire towards the man, but, lucky for the asshole, Dipper pushed Bill in the last second, making him lose his balance and hit the man’s table instead.

It was all a rush after that. Bill felt everyone’s eyes on him and Dipper’s face… He wore an expression that  _ screamed _ disappointment. The demon couldn’t stay there, so he started walking towards the exit. Dipper shouted his name, caught up to him and tried to stop him from leaving, but Bill wasn’t having it. He pushed Dipper away, making him crash into a table and get food all over his clothes… 

 

Now that he’s thinking back to that moment, he knows he only made things a thousand times worse, but he wasn’t thinking at the time, he was just blinded by rage and pent up frustration and even… even a little bit of fear.

Bill isn’t stupid, he knows people will always see him as a monster and he doesn’t really mind that. He  _ is _ a monster, he’s proud of that. But he doesn’t want that to ruin things for Dipper, it isn’t fair. He wanted this day to be special, but the fact that he is who he is made that impossible.

At the end that’s the main issue that worries Bill. He can’t be human. He can’t be ‘normal’ and, according to Mabel, that’s what Dipper wants… Right? That’s why his original plan would have been a bust. If that’s what Dipper wants… then he doesn’t really want Bill…

Bill hears footsteps approaching and he turns around to see an even more disheveled Dipper than the one he left back at the restaurant. He’s panting. Gods, did he run all the way here? Does he want to die or something? He  _ knows _ he’s not in the best shape...

“Bill?” Dipper says and walks closer to him, clearly still trying to catch his breath. “What the hell, man!?”

And there it is. The anger, the disappointment. Bill doesn’t want to deal with that, so he turns around and huffs.

“I’m not in the mood, Pine Tree, I know I fucked up, now leave me alone...” He mumbles, trying to hide the little bit of hurt in his voice, but probably failing, because he can no longer hide his true feelings around Dipper Pines. 

Dipper sits next to him and searches for his eyes. He looks worried.

_ Wait, what? _

“Why did you run away like that?” Dipper asks and this time his tone is a lot more gentle like he’s trying to calm down a scared animal.

“What? So I should have stayed to have you yell at me  for defending my honor and yours?” Bill snaps at the other and scoots away.

Dipper sighs and closes the distance between them again. He reaches for Bill’s hair and pushes the bunch of strands that usually cover the demon’s All-Seeing eye behind his ear.

“I wasn’t going to yell at you, I was just… worried, I didn’t want things to escalate… I didn’t want you to do something you would have regretted,” he explained.

“You think I would have regretted burning that stupid place down?”

Dipper huffs a bitter laugh.

“Yeah, because I was in it,” He points out and okay, yeah, his boyfriend has a point. “Look, Bill, I  _ know _ who you are, if that’s what worries you… In fact, I was confused when you told me we were going to have our Valentine’s date in town… I wasn’t expecting that from you and I was worried… I… I knew something like that was bound to happen.”

Bill looks away from the other again. “I just wanted to give you the perfect date. I’m sorry I’m a disappointment to you,” he mumbles.

“What? Disa- Bill! Come on, if I’m disappointed at anyone is at the folks in town!” Dipper reaches for Bill’s face again. “Come on, look at me, stupid dorito.”

The demon reluctantly turns to face him once again.

“Who the hell made you think that would have been a perfect date for me? Was it Mabel?”

Bill glances at the town, avoiding Dipper’s eyes.

“Dammit, Bill, do you even know me?”

“But some of the stuff she said was right!” He defends himself and his logic.

“Like what?”

“She told me what to talk about and to avoid my usual… jokes.”

Dipper laughs and rolls his eyes. “I mean, yeah, I loved that you suddenly showed interest in my day but, come on, I  _ love _ your humor, it’s dark and creepy and I love that, I would have told you myself if that bothered me.”

Bill closes his eyes and runs a hand through his hair. “I feel like an idiot now, thanks.”

“You’re an idiot,” Dipper confirms and then kisses his cheek. “But you’re my idiot and I love you. I know you’re not normal and dating you is never going to be normal and I’m more than okay with that. It’s what I want. I want you, triangle and all.”

Bill opens his eyes and Dipper leans in for a gentle kiss on the lips. When they pull apart, Bill feels a lot better about everything. Maybe it’s not such a bad Valentine’s Day after all.

“Does that mean you’d like to receive the original gift I had planned for you?” He asks and smiles widely, way too excited to show Dipper, which is enough for the human to be wary but…

“Yeah, why not?”

Bill snaps his fingers and a necklace with three pointy teeth appears around Dipper’s neck. The human looks down and chuckles.

“At least it’s not deer teeth...”

“What? No, those are way too common, only the best for my sapling,” Bill says and kisses him again. “Can you guess what they are?”

Dipper examines the teeth for a moment and his eyes widen in surprise. “Dragon?”

“Yup!” Another kiss. “Wanna know how I got them?” He asks and starts kissing Dipper’s jaw.

“Mmm… Maybe some other day,” Dipper replies and tilts his head a little to give Bill better access to his neck. He closes his eyes, obviously enjoying his boyfriend’s attention. 

“Fair enough.”

Bill pushes Dipper down to lay on the ground and well, there’s not much talking after that.


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly thing I wanted to add to the main fic but when I was done it didn't feel like it was the right tone for it. So here:

They are back at the Mystery Shack, laying on Dipper’s bed, just happily cuddling, when Bill remembers something and moves to a sitting position.

“Hey, did you get me anything?” He asks.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Dipper answers and moves to get out of bed. “Close your eyes.”

Bill does as he’s told and waits patiently, really curious to see what Pine Tree got him.

And then an annoying song starts playing.

“You can open them now!” Dipper says, doing his damn best to stifle his laugh, but barely managing to do so.

Bill finally looks and…

There’s a llama on the bedside table.

There’s a llama with ‘I llove you llots’ written on the side, on the bedside table.

There’s a  _ twerking _ llama with ‘I llove you llots’ written on the side, on the bedside table.

Bill glances at Dipper. “I hate you.”

Dipper can’t help it anymore and he explodes in laughter, only stopping when the demon pulls him down to the bed once more and kisses him to shut him up.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, dork.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, stupid dorito.”   
  
  


* * *

[Dipper's gift for Bill](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDXe30c9nbA)

**Author's Note:**

> I love to read your comments, so don't be shy!


End file.
